goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
MAD (Episode List)
This is a list of the episodes of MAD, an animated sketch comedy television series inspired by MAD Magazine that aired on Cartoon Network (GoAnimate in Real Life) from September 6, 2010 through December 2, 2013. Reruns began from December 9, 2013 through April 17, 2014. This show looks exactly different for MAD TV on FOX (GoAnimate in Real Life) which cancelled along with 4 seasons. Production Company Warner Bros. Animation Distributor Warner Bros. Television Distribution Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) (2010-2013) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel Cartoon Network Length 15 minutes 30 minutes (100th episode) Season 1 (2010-2011) #Episode 1: Avaturd/CSiCarly - September 6, 2010 Other Sketches: Houston, We Have a Poo-Poo, The Bieber Bowl, Tree Gets a New Carving, Rejected Transformers, Rapunzel's Armpit Hair, Zombi: Fawn of the Dead, Celebrity Birthdays, Ponzi-Poly, Where's Lady Gaga?, Pumpkin Gets Cosmetic Surgery, Spy vs. Spy, and Super Villains for Your Health #Episode 2: TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars - September 13, 2010 Other Sketches: See Saw Fail, ePhonie cRap, Inflate-a-Clown at a Water Fountain, Ask the Celebrity, MAD News, Doggie Air, How I Met Your Brother, Jargle Germ Audition, The WolverClean, De-Friended on Spacenook, The Zit, Spy vs. Spy and Batman Sleeps In #Episode 3: 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime - September 20, 2010 Other Sketches: Gingerbread Serial Killer Caught, Gross and Beyond Gross, Cat Constantly Licks Herself, The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming, Slasher Air, Keeping up with the Kardashians|Keeping up with the Carcrashians, Astronaut Brawl!, UP Balloon System, Elephant at the Car Dealer, Spy vs. Spy, Robot Dad Gets More Oil, Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder, Man Plucks Flower from his Island, MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings, and Box Fixes a Sandwich #Episode 4: Star Blecch/uGlee - September 27, 2010 Other Sketches: Mouse Forgets to Buy Cheese, Aberzombie & Stitch, Bobbing For Apples, Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters, You've Got Ninjas, Gossip Hurl, Tinker Bell's Operation, Beauty Tips with Megan Fox, Marker Phone Call Has Called ID, Spy vs. Spy, and No, It's Not/Snot! #Episode 5: WALL·E·NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition - October 4, 2010 Other Sketches: Which Isn't Like the Others?, Happy Charms Brown Parts, Nix Kid Pix Lady Turns Into a Nightmare Monster in Nix Kid Pix, MAD's Guide to Phobias, The Morning Feeding, The Spatula, The Killer is in This Room, Spy vs. Spy, Where's Lady Gaga?, Frog's Car Gets Towed/Toad, Build-a-Bieber, and Yell Ape to Request Stop #Episode 6: I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin - October 11, 2010 Other Sketches: MAD News, MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, The Taylor Swiffer, This Day in History, Man Paints Insult on His Wife's Rear, The Asker, The Salivation Army, A Look Inside Lil' Wayne's Mouth, Spy vs. Spy, Angry Barber Overdoes Customer's Request, and Doggie Tweets #Episode 7: Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore - October 18, 2010 Other Sketches: Vampire Werewolves, Throw Active, Sports O'Clock, In a Fancy Restaurant, The Amazing Spiderbaby, Frankenstein's Monster Hides in the Lynch Mob, Learn to Read, Rejected Pokémon, Spy vs. Spy, Goomba Murder (two-part sketch), and High School Yearbook Upgrades #Episode 8: Fantastic Megan Fox/MAD vs. Wild - October 25, 2010 Other Sketches: Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery, Who Wore it Better?, Klaus' Shöe Garden, Stargazing Couple Identify Orion, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us!, The Umpire Diaries, Cow Comedian, Man's Fly is Down, Spy vs. Spy, Deep Breath Out the Wrong End, Kanye West’s Monthly To-Do List, Alien Invader Gets Ridiculed, MAD Security Cam, NetTricks, and Tightrope Academy Graduation #Episode 9: Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor - November 1, 2010 Other Sketches: MAD News, Styrofoam Cup Call, Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor Breakfast Cereal, Bigfoot Cracks the Liberty Bell, Ask the Celebrity, MADinization, Girl Breaks Up with Gingerbread Man, Man Time Travels Back to the Greatest Moment in his Life, Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies, Waterproof Laptop, Spy vs. Spy, Ladybugs in a Bathroom Line, The Transformin' Grill, and Orlando Becomes Zorro #Episode 10: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud - November 8, 2010 Other Sketches: Top 5 Things Katy Perry Kissed But Didn't Like, Fart Car, Toys "4" Brats, Lobsters in the Tank, Dinosaurs with Corrected Sound Effects, Tree for Sale, Frog the Bounty Hunter, Dog-a-Phone!, Exceptions to I before E except after C Plus a Few Exceptions, MAD News, Spy vs. Spy, Old Man Puts His Body Away, Celebrities Without Their Makeup, and Defusing Dynamite with Nasal Mucus #Episode 11: S'up/Mouse M.D. - November 15, 2010 Other Sketches: MAD News, Bad Idea #771: Unicorn on the Cob, Vampire Helper, Alligator Shops for Shoes, Where is Kristen Stewart Wishing She'd Rather Be?, Strong Guy Poses for a Cutout Photo, The Chirps, MAD Security Cam, Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse, Spy vs. Spy, Super Villains For Your Safety, Shax Body Spray, and Genie Bottle Drink #Episode 12: Da Grinchy Code/Duck - November 22, 2010 Other Sketches: MAD News, Snowman's Missing Nose, The Chronicles of Narnia Lunchbox, Rejected Superheroes, Santa's Bill, Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Christmas Edition, Judge Mantis, The Big Bad Wolf Gets Mobbed by Team Jacob Groupies, Spy vs. Spy, and Ice Freezee Machine Malfunctions #Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth - February 7, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Dog Digs Up Corpse's Shin, K-Stew's Beef Stew, Superman at the Dry Cleaners, A Look Inside Zach Galifianakis's Bellybutton, Everything is Better with Ninjas!, Monster Plays with his Chemistry Set, Bionic Bach, Papers Meets the Scissors Gang in the Alleyway, Spy vs. Spy, Lightning McQueen gets Compacted, Villain Hand Sanitizer, and Escargots! #Episode 14: Pokémon Park/WWER - February 14, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Mailman vs. Dog (three-part sketch), Slop n' Shop Your Favorite Grossery Store, Jack Climbs the Jolly Green Giant's Beanstalk, Candy Hearts You Don't Want to Get, Boy Jumps on his Bed, The Thingy, Fire Extinguisher Begs to be Freed, Spy vs. Spy, Fish Burglars Find Fake Treasure, Donkey Strong, Tightrope Sleepwalking, and Cupid Shoots Maid Marion with Wrong Arrow #Episode 15: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon to Dance?/Yo Gagga Gagga! - February 21, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Pizza Chef Tosses Tomatoes, The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, The World's First TXT MSG, Ask the Celebrity, Sculptor Finally Gets his Sculpture Right, The Man Who Forgot His Hand is a Bomb, This Day in History, Alligator Bungee Jumping, Spy vs. Spy, Rebus Sentences, P.E.D.A.L., and Chimp Dislikes Banans and Goes Ape at a Restaurant #Episode 16: The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess - February 28, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Campfire Ghost Stories, ¡AyCarly!, Pay Day, Ironman's Irontone, Celebrities Without Their Makeup, Rooster Crow Ringtone, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, Differences Between your Mom and your Dad, MAD Security Cam, A Look Inside Taylor Lautner's Thoughts, Spy vs. Spy and Scientist on Fire #Episode 17: HOPS/Naru210 - March 7, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, The Reading Womb, Warning: Thin Ice, Ask the Celebrity, Soul Tron, Something Wrong in Deep Space, Spy vs. Spy, Cullen Clear, and Keebler Elf Strike #Episode 18: The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man - March 21, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Mousetrap Safety Instructions, the Heli-Chopper, Now Serving Number 2, Dear Reaper, Arrow on the Man's Head, The Fast and the Curious, Mummy Thinks the Dry Cleaners is Closed, Thor plays Bop-a-Rodent, Spy vs. Spy, Club Moon and Viking Picks Viking #Episode 19: Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air - March 28, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Bad Idea #21: Birdfeeder Earrings, LeBrowny Paper Towels, Wrestling Match Doctors Take the Chair, Rejected Audition Tapes, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, TMNTMZTV, Rooster Wakeup, Middle Earth Fantasy Football, Spy vs. Spy, Bad Idea #554: Convertible Submarine, B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel, and Rep. Department Job Interview #Episode 20: KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre - April 4, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Smart Car and Dumb Car, The Underwaker, MADucation 101: Chemistry, Home School Musical, Dummy reads Dummies for Dummies, Accidentally Inventing Electricity, Spy vs. Spy, Prison Execution Prevented by Fart, Villain's Wearhouse, and Execution Waiting Line #Episode 21: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark - April 11, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Silver Rejects the Lone Ranger, MAD Immunity Idol, Duel at One and Not Zero, Jersey Thor, MAD Security Cam, Clown Choking, Spy vs. Spy, Airbender Technical Institute, and Snakes Play Sssscraddle #Episode 22: ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory - April 18, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Beachball Freezes During Game, Hulked on Phonics, Behind the Teacher's Back (three-part sketch), Rejected Video Games, Yu-Gi-Bear!, Hand Infiltrates Sock Puppet Lair, Spy vs. Spy, Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle, and Alvin and the Monks #Episode 23: Pooh Grit/Not a Fan of Montana - April 25, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Balloon Animal Comes to Life, Big League Pika Chew, Circus Acts We'd Like to See, Cobrah, French Fry and Potato Definitely Had Work Done, Spy vs. Spy, Bob and Manny Car Crash, The Farto Tuner, and Fish Catches Fisherman #Episode 24: Ribbitless/The Clawfice - May 2, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Wrecking Water Balloon, Gorilla Positioning System, A Look Inside Robert Pattinson's Hair, Seattle: Los Angeles, Ming Ming at the Spewwing Bee, MAD Security Cam, Spy vs. Spy, Gross and Beyond Gross, High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12, and Mount Katchaneyefull Erupts #Episode 25: TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time - May 9, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Ex-car-libur, ...for Demis Book Series, Deer Charades, MADucation 101: History, Meep! My Dad Says, Fish Market, Go Fish with Bakugan, Spy vs. Spy, Sonic the Hedgehog Brand Sneakers, and Too Much Gum #Episode 26: Force Code/Flammable - May 16, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Popcorn Rescues Corn Kernels, What's in a Name?, GleeVR, Davy Jones' One Foot Locker, Animal vs. Appliance, Duck Duck Zeus, Movie Titles in Japan, U2PS World Tour, This Day in History, Spy vs. Spy, the Early Bird Catches the Ant, Superhero 6 Motel, and DaVinci Paints the Mona Lisa Season 2 (2011-2012) #Episode 1 (27): RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine - August 22, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Sentenced... to Dance, Jedi Negotiator, Where's Simon and Theodore?, Punching Bag Champ, Hole in the Great Wall, Tomato's friend changes, Spy vs. Spy, the Sleepy Cloud, and Evil Medieval Comes Home and Forgets the Milk #Episode 2 (28): Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder, Destroy! - August 29, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Another Pencil Sharpened, Red Skull, The Greatest Thing Ever!, Han Solo and Gretel, Cow Needs a Refill, Spy vs. Spy, Microphone Collection at Press Conference, QuickerSand and QuickishSand, and Hot Dog with Everything #Episode 3 (29): Super 80s/Captain America's Got Talent - September 5, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Mr. Peanut Meets his Fate, Celebrity Masks, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard, Spy vs. Spy, a Buzz in my Ear, Car Alarm Clock, and Tiny Windshield Wipers #Episode 4 (30): Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLcats - September 12, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Out of Order, 9-Voltron Battery, Mount Rushmore's Backside, What Would Boba Fett Do?, Imaginary Friends: Where Are They Now?, Spy vs. Spy, Superkhakis, and Wolves PSA #Episode 5 (31): TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred - September 19, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Christopher Coolumbus, Angry Bird Management, Singing Knight-gram, Theme Park Rides We'd Love to See, Project Runway, Spy vs. Spy, Magic Gel and Pet Shell, and Lava Floor #Episode 6 (32): Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian - September 26, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Fishtronaut Gets Eaten, Transformal Wear, Baby Bird Feeding Protest, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, Spy vs. Spy, The Do-Over Button, and Robot Robbers #Episode 7 (33): Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It - October 3, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Mailbox Dreams About Revenge, Celebrities Without Their Makeup, Maximum Security Diary Vault, MAD Security Cam, America's Got Talons, Spy vs. Spy, Shazamwich!, and Schoolroom Skeleton #Episode 8 (34): X Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft - October 17, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Death's TV Night Gets Cancelled, Kirby's Star Tours, Balloon Salesman Pop, Sassie, Spy vs. Spy, Hamster Gym, MAD Security Cam, Gandalf's 3 Ring Binder, and Girl Playing Hide and Seek and Gets Sucked In a Vacuum Cleaner #Episode 9 (35): Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy - October 24, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Dog Costume Party, Dear Reaper, Scream 90X, The Scooby-Doo Gang Ruining Halloween Since 1969, VeggieTales from the Crypt, Spy vs. Spy, Lloyd's: The Barbershop That Scams Werewolves, and Bacon and Eggs with a Side of Ghost #Episode 10 (36): Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-rentice - November 7, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Monkey Wheel of Fortune (three part sketch), Ape Sheriff (two part sketch), Adhesive Ape, Celebrities Without their Ape-Up and Spy vs. Spy #Episode 11 (37): Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionare Matchmaker - November 14, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Tummy Duck, Nancy Ortega's School of Dance and Martial Arts, Beware of Frog, Abs-Duction, MAD Security Cam, Arcade Kid, Spy vs. Spy, Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service, and Shark in the Ball Pit #Episode 12 (38): Moneyball Z/Green Care Bear - November 21, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Daddy Saves Little Girl’s Kitty, Barry Kirschbaum: Ghost Attorney, Hydrant Attacks Rodolfo, The Greatest Thing Ever, Floating Head in the Ocean, Optimus Prime Suspect, Turkey Cooking Instructions, Spy vs. Spy, Papa Smurf's Pizza, and Scary Buzz Kill Ride #Episode 13 (39): Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras - November 28, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Human Torch Grills Steak, SpongeWow! Infomercial, Bad Idea #214: Mustache Comb-Over, Celebrity Superpowers, Furniture Shopping Disaster, America’s Next Top Surgeon, Spy vs. Spy and Toy Car Wreck #Episode 14 (40): FROST/Undercover Claus - December 5, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Time Machines Are Not Toys (two-part sketch), Tree Bazooka 9000, Rejected Reindeer, MAD Security Cam, Snowman vs. Wild, Spy vs. Spy, and Merry Christmas, Charlie Sheen! #Episode 15 (41): Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue - December 12, 2011 Other Sketches: MAD News, Bad Idea #317: Black Hole Bungee Jumping, PokéHarmony, Cat Gets Eaten by a Cuckoo Clock, MAD Security Cam, Promise Me You'll Shave that Mustache, The Land After the Land Before Time, The Reason Why the Chicken Crossed the Road, Spy vs. Spy, The Greatest Thing Ever! , and Bad Idea #827: Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags #Episode 16 (42): My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O - January 16, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, People and Dog Doors, Magic Magic Marker, Super Saiyan Scarecrow, Yak Destroys Business Office, Teen Titanic, Spy vs. Spy, Goalies Save the Day!, Lover Couple Gets Shot by Shooting Star #Episode 17 (43): Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 - January 23, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Stork Drops his Laundry, Ghost Rider's Training Wheels, Tomato/Tomahto, How I Left Your Brother (At a Highway Rest Stop), Cheese at the End of the Maze?, Spy vs. Spy, Clifford's Notes, and Tin Man Steals a Heart #Episode 18 (44): WWe Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls - January 30, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Death Fools Victim, Final Brantasy, Psych in Real Life, Rejected Smurfs, Spy vs. Spy, ThunderPants, and Snowman Drinks Coffee and Melts #Episode 19 (45): DolPhineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious - February 6, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Clown Family Dinner, DVR2D2, Goat Shows Up Instead of Johnson, Man Finds Dog in the Snow, Pillsbury Doughboy Support Group, Spy vs. Spy, What's Wrong with This Picture?, and Magician Misfires his Rabbit Trick #Episode 20 (46): Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends are For - February 27, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Bad Idea #894: Launch Box, Green Goblin Grean Beans, Suicide Victim Visited By Death, Taylor Lautner's Deleted Twilight Shirtless Scenes, Man Sees The Alps Through Binoculars, I Hate My Teenage Otter, MAD Security Cam, Spy vs. Spy, Multipurpose Copier, Eat-Ohs, and Bad Idea #19: Bear Room Dancing #Episode 21 (47): Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp - March 5, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, What Makes Mexican Jumping Beans Jump, Today on Ellen (two-part sketch), Elephant Forgets His ATM Password, Scooby Snacks Fiscal Report, Spy vs. Spy, Superwatch, and Push Your Luck #Episode 22 (48): Garfield of Dreams/I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - March 26, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Bobo the Clown Marries a Balloon, What’s Wrong with This Picture?, The Left Hand of Doom, Dr. Glass Johnson Makes the Score, Duck Takes a Bath with his Rubber Boy, Stapler at the Dentist, Lancing with the Stars, Robots of Humanco, Thor Hammers Bolts with the Mjollnir, Spy vs. Spy, and Wizard or Crazy Person #Episode 23 (49): The Adventures of TaunTaun/Everybody Loves Rayman - April 2, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Labra-door, Koopa Soup, Water Cooler Talk!, Ask the Celebrity, Employees Must Wash Hands Before Work, Sick Buttowski, Giant Monsters Eat a City, Lightbulb Gets and Idea but Loses it, Spy vs. Spy, Garfield No Monday Calendar, and Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? #Episode 24 (50): Potions 11/Moves Like Jabba - April 9, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Evil Medieval Doesn’t Have Correct Change, Attorney with a Booger (three-part sketch), Elderly and Disabled People Cross the Street, Parent Trainer, MAD Security Cam, Spy vs. Spy, and McSpidee's #Episode 25 (51): Addition Impossible/New Gill - April 16, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Woman Saves Herself From a Train, Satel-Night-Light, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us, LIFE: the Ride, My Little PWNY, Babies Are Monsters... But Nobody Notices, Spy vs. Spy, Professor X Boards His Plane, and Bad Idea #211: Tug-O-Worm #Episode 26 (52): iChronicle/Hulk Smash - April 23, 2012 Other Sketches: MAD News, Superman Builds a "Superman is Awesome!" Monument, Miley Storage, Couple Packs Up at the Beach, Extinction, Extremely Far and Incredibly Blurry, Bike Airbag, Spy vs. Spy, CM Punk Beds, and Computer Crash Season 3 (2012-2013) #Episode 1 (53): The Iron Giant Lady/Raising a New Hope - May 28, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Genie Lamp Used on Noisy Wanderer, The Visibility Cloak, MAD News, Alien Father Uses his Fart Gun, Audience Frenzy, Nessie, Super Duper Cutz Grand Opening, Spy vs. Spy, Parallel Lumberjack Crushing, Edna the Kangaroo Forgot her Pouch, and Horse and Cowboy Enter Saloon #Episode 2 (54): Battleship vs. Titanic/Jurassic Parks and Recreation - June 4, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Bad Idea #7: Gastronaut, Swisster, Waiting for the Cool Bus, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Dolphins, Fat Man Buys a Magic Carpet, Sheriff Roba Boba Lobo, Spy vs. Spy, Bad Idea #388: Tancakes, "Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?", and Anamorphic Food Fight #Episode 3 (55): Betty White and the Huntsman/Ancient Greek Mythbusters - June 11, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Crocodile Wins Animal Actor Award, Awake 'n Shake, Employees Must Wash Hands and Feet Before Returning to Work, R2-PO, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Forest Fires, 20/80, Spy vs. Spy, and Man Falls Down from the Ceiling #Episode 4 (56): Yawn Carter/Franklin and Crash - June 18, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Burglar Disguised as a Raccoon, Sports Drink Drinks, RPG Nerd Has to Get a Life, Alfred E. Neuman for President Celebrity Endorsement: Batman, The Woman in Back, Spy vs. Spy, and Toughest Miniature Golf Hole #Episode 5 (57): I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus - June 25, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Darth Maul's Sporksaber, Flunco! Products: Gribbles, Bulletproof Security Farts, Wet Bat, Germ Murder and Time Pukin’z, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Afraid of the Dark, Alien Shark Week Stars Monday, Fart or Chair, Mimes, Spy vs. Spy, Devil is Banished After Hearing Good Manners, and And That's How Science Works! #Episode 6 (58): The Blunder Games/The Poop-seidon Adventure - July 16, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Fisherman Can’t Hurt a Talking Fish, Devil is Late Making Deviled Eggs, Sea Gorillas, Lassie Pushes Ruth Martin Down the Well, Answers to Your Homework, Egyptians Build Food Pyramid, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Campaign Promises, Man Pulls The Quick Way Out Door and Gets Squished, What to Expect When You're Expecto Patronum, Spy vs. Spy, and Left Field Confuses Team Strategy #Episode 7 (59): This Means War Machine/iCharlie - July 23, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Mailman Eating Door Monster, Oompa Loompa and Golden, Horses: Swiping Kids Since 1873, James Bond’s Latest Mission, Two Guys on a Railroad Car, Rejected Playground Equipment, Cheaters Week on The Price is Right, Spy vs. Spy, Alfred E. Neuman for President Celebrity Endorsement: Nicki Minaj and Congratulating the Graduating Class of Quadrant 13 #Episode 8 (60): The Mixed Martial Artist/Aquaman vs. Wild - July 30, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Robot Disguised as a Scientist, Hobbittrails, Sleeptexting, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Rejected Mascots, Man at the Eye Doctor Sees an F-14, King Tuttowski, Spy vs. Spy, Two Guys Watching a Plane Running Out of Gas, Yo-Yo Master Scams People #Episode 9 (61): Average-ers/Legend of Dora - September 6, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Bank Robin, Tasmanian Devil Duster, Lizard Gets a New Tail for His Birthday, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Rejected Campaign Slogans, Crash Cab, Everything is Better with Ninjas!, Spy vs. Spy, and Perfect Solution for Dry Skin #Episode 10 (62): Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon - September 13, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Caveman Invents Fire, The Dark Knight Bread Riser, Extinction, The Adventures of Iron Man, Knight at the Airport, Spy vs. Spy, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Alfred E. Neuman Was There, and Fish Staring Contest #Episode 11 (63): Men in Black to the Future/Pokémon of Interest - September 20, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Follow Your Nose, CelebMD, Alarm Clock's Revenge, ADrake, MAD Misunderstandings, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Suggested Running Mates, Squid Hates Surprise Parties, Superman Trying To Fix His Curl, Spy vs. Spy, and Dinner Time for the Bears #Episode 12 (64): The Amazing Spider-Minaj/Go, Dragon Ball, Go! - September 27, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Old Lady Crosses the Street, Pikmin Pest B Gone, University of Walking Failure, Alfred E. Neuman for President: News from the Campaign Trail, Meme Wolf, Spy vs. Spy, Things That Would Be Better if They Bounced, and Alpha Man #Episode 13 (65): Dark Knight at the Museum/Lemming Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths - October 4, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Apple Trees Rise Up and Enslave the Humans, The Fairly OddParental Controls, Electric Eels Forgot to Pay the Electric Bill, Guy Pearce Gets Punched in the Face, Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt, Alfred E. Neuman for President: More Campaign Promises, Spy vs. Spy, and Every Last Drop of Gas #Episode 14 (66): Outtagascar/F·I·E·N·D·S - October 11, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor, Deltoids, Flies Take Over the World, Body of Pwoof, Spy vs. Spy, and Where's the Fire? #Episode 15 (67): Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus/The Adjustment Burro - October 18, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Another Paper Cut, Rental Floss, Cavemen: Gosh, They Were Dumb, Concise Age, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Hide and Seek, Never Trust a Tree, Spy vs. Spy, Father & Son Ninjas, Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess, Batmobile Crashes Into Batcave, and Lab Rats #Episode 16 (68): FrankenWinnie/ParaMorgan - October 25, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain, The Grim Sleeper, Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy to Bats, The Legend of Snoopy Hollow, Avengers' Halloween Party, Spy vs. Spy, and Rabbit’s Face Melting Nightmare #Episode 17 (69): Total Recall Me Baby/The Asgardigans - November 1, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dumb Dog Dream, Election Results, Wonder Woman Bread, Trick Acorn, Who Wore it Better?, Terry Covington, M.D. Thursdays on the Bug Network, Spy vs. Spy, Election Results Corrected, and Banana Slip #Episode 18 (70): Here Comes the Doom/BrainPurge - November 8, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Pied Piper's Wrong Pipe, Koopa Troopa, Gutsman, & Kracko, Barbershop Cat-tet, MAD Ask the Celebrity, Tom and Jury, Spy vs. Spy, and Bad Idea #445: The Girafft #Episode 19 (71): Hip Hop Hobbit/The Monday Project - November 15, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Is Santa Coming or Not?, Why Kristen Stewart Never Laughs... or Smiles, MAD Security Cam, The Perks of Being a Cauliflower, Spy vs. Spy, Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book, and Ant Funeral #Episode 20 (72): The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey/PilGrimm - November 22, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, History: It's All Hazy Anyway!, Leaf Pile Eats Girl, Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium (two-part sketch), Bad Idea #6: Russell Scarecrow, A Lesson in How to Draw a Turkey, Bartholomew's Buckle Barn, Festive Ways to Improve Thanksgiving, Spy vs. Spy and Bad Idea #24: Turkey Gumstick #Episode 21 (73): Life of Rhyme/Here Comes Yogi Boo-Boo - November 29, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Popeye and Bluto's Dinner Mix-Up, Lipstuck, "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?", Spy vs. Spy, MAD's Guide to Picking Up Girls, and Whack-a-Sole-Survivor #Episode 22 (74): Fantastic Four Christmases/Red and White Collar - December 6, 2012 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Frosty's North Pole Diet, This Christmas Eve: Think Before You Choose, Scroog'd, Spy vs. Spy, and Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Mom's Car #Episode 23 (75): The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler/Regular Shogun Warriors - January 7, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dragon Visits the Doctor, Pirate Pete's Plank Pavilion, Baby Architect, The Land Before Adventure Time, Lone Ranger Works Alone, Other Old Timey Hawkeye Weapons, Spy vs. Spy, and Stupid Sun Always Letting Them Down #Episode 24 (76): Twilight: Breaking Down/GOllum ON - January 14, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dragon Breath, Aquapella, MAD Security Cam, Nyefall, Spy vs. Spy, and Not Kathy Hernandez #Episode 25 (77): James Bond: Reply All/Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler - January 21, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Book Rapport, Chunky Mouthwash, Scenes We'd Like to See: The Avengers, Sink Hole in Carrot Garden, Dragon Ball TMZ, Lumberjack Tries to Kill a Spider, Spy vs. Spy, and Astrology: It's All Made Up Anyway #Episode 26 (78): George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper/Star Wars Earned Stripes - January 28, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Never Bring a Swordfish to a Gunfish Fight, Shellmet, Holidays We’d Like to See, Bakin’, Spy vs. Spy and Robin Hood Goes to Prison Season 4 (2013) #Episode 1 (79): Linkong/Rainbow Dash and Bernstein - April 1, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Fortune Yeller, Truth Paste, Man with Flu Never Getting a Baby, Rejected Merry Go Round Characters, Keeping Up with the Carebearshians, Spy vs. Spy, and Ice Diver in Winter Olympics #Episode 2 (80): Les the Miz/The Lex Factor - April 8, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Expecting 15-Minute Delays on Playground Slide, Irish Scream Shampoo, MAD Security Cam, The Less You Know, Cop Chef, Spy vs. Spy, Real Life Heroes, and Pillow Fight #Episode 3 (81): Pokémonsters, Inc./Bane and Kate - April 15, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Bob the Clown Barber, The Gollum Go-Thin Diet, MAD Security Cam, Lean John Silver (two-part sketch), Is Kristen Stewart Sleeping?, Unlimited Breadstick, M&MA Championship, Awkward Moments Never in Danger of Becoming Extinct, Spy vs. Spy, and Half a Tooth #Episode 4 (82): Wreck It Gandalph/The Big Bird Theory - April 22, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Undercover Wolf at the Shear Delite Salon, Training Car, Other Guardians Ruining Rise of the Guardians, Nickita Minaj, Pinball Hates His Commune, Spy vs. Spy, and Wall Scientists #Episode 5 (83): Papa/1600 Finn - May 13, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Spin the Wheel & Win The Cash Before Time Runs Out & Also Maybe Win Prizes!, Snoozeum, Bald Eagle's Wig, Snake Dates His Own Tail, The Amazing Man-Spider, MADitorial, Feline Instincts, Spy vs. Spy, and Island in Heaven #Episode 6 (84): G.I. E.I. Joe/Dog with a Captain's Log - May 20, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, What Do Trees Want to Be When They Grow Up?, Zombeach, After-Work Activities, How Hot is the Sun?, SpongeBorg SquarePants, Great Moments in Redundancy, Spy vs. Spy, Life: It's All About the Presentation, and Couple Should’ve Hired a House Usher #Episode 7 (85): "S" Cape from Planet Earth/The X-Mentalist - May 27, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Feeding the Ducks (three-part sketch), Hairgoat, MADitorial, Tube Feud, Sole Survivor Dream, and Spy vs. Spy #Episode 8 (86): POblivion/Umbrellamentary - June 17, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Cement Dries Faster, That's Why Dogs Shouldn't Drive, MAD News, Gatored Community, Angelina Jolie Hairstyle, Another Reason Dogs Shouldn't Drive, Middle-Aged Wolf, MADitorial, Just a Reminder That Dogs Shouldn't Drive, Spy vs. Spy, and Cave Fireman #Episode 9 (87): Jacks The Giant Slayers/The Most Beautiful Voice - June 24, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, A Jury of Fears, Crate & Arrow, Know the Difference, Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy, Walkie-Talkie in a Toy Boat, Spy vs. Spy, and Dog vs. Man #Episode 10 (88): After Bert/Downton Shaggy - July 8, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Ice Cream Truck (two-part sketch), The Gargamelt Sandwich, What Not to Werewolf, Test Your Strength!, and Spy vs. Spy #Episode 11 (89): The Great Batsby/Big Time Gold Rush - July 15, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Butter Hose, Bungee Bunk, Anime Character or Christina Ricci, Out the Window News (two-part sketch), The Fresh Beasts Band, The Sacred Hammer, Spy vs. Spy, and Money Diapers #Episode 12 (90): Jaws The Great and Powerful/Old Spock's Off Their Spockers - July 22, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Golf! If Only It Were Like That, The Everyone's Pole: The Firefighter's Pole for Everyone, Ostriches at Work, MADitorial, Psyduck, Running Shoe Test for 50 Years, Spy vs. Spy, and Owls: Don't Be Fooled by their Wisdom #Episode 13 (91): First White House Down/McDuck Dynasty - July 29, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, The Rockets!, Automobile Correct, Awkward Moments, MAD's Guide to the Royal Family, Alyson Gator: Girl Crocodile, MAD News, Reality TV: Ruining Our Judicial System, Spy vs. Spy, and How to Tie Your Shoes #Episode 14 (92): Lone Rango/Doctor Who's Line Is It Anyway? - September 2, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Johnny Briefcase, The Invisibility Shop, What If They Had Cell Phones?: Movie Edition, Boomerang Bouquet, Deadliest Catchy Tune, Spy vs. Spy, and Quilty as Charged #Episode 15 (93): Lukewarm Bodies/Does Someone Have to GOa? - September 9, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Fred's Diner, Flop-Flips, Over-Reactor's Hall of Fame, Hands Free Detective, Spy vs. Spy, and Popular Style: The Mohawk, Unpopular Style: The Real Hawk #Episode 16 (94): Star Blecch Into Darkness/Stark Tank - September 16, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, You Just Fell Asleep While Skiing, Can You Guess What Just Broke?, MAD Security Cam, The Water Bunkbed, Happily Ever After Earth, Scarf Snake, Spy vs. Spy, and Golden Parking Ticket #Episode 17 (95): Pacific Ring/Horton Hears a Whodunnit! - September 23, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dads: On Top of Things Since 2004, Travelociraptor, Dwarf Mix-Up, Snoring Strips, Little House Down, Nurse of the Year, Spy vs. Spy, and Two Birds with One Stone #Episode 18 (96): Iron Bland 3/Monsters Community - September 30, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Sparkler System, The Disposable Car, Old Gift Certificate to the Video Game Store, Crash, Spy vs. Spy, and The Less You Know #Episode 19 (97): The Flash and The Furious/Saved by Adele - October 7, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dog Thinking About Growing a Bone Tree, Yawn Mower, Octopus Woman Strangling a Castaway, Ask a Wizard with Harry Potter, MacKeral's, 60 Minotaur, Ducks: All They Really Need is Money, Spy vs. Spy, and Black Tie Only #Episode 20 (98): World War ZZZ/SHAZAM! And Cat - October 14, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Can a Horse Fly a Helicopter?, Pacific Rooms, MAD Security Cam, Man of Surreal, Hobbit Shadow, Spy vs. Spy, and Frozen Computer #Episode 21 (99): Doraline/Monster Mashville - October 21, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Werewolf Shake, Halloweendex, Hollywood Scares, Spy vs. Spy, and Old Man Welker Pretending to be Scooby-Doo #Episode 22 (100): MAD's 100th Episode Special: MAD of Steel/Sanjay and Krang/Worst Show Ever - November 11, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, MAD's 100th Episode Stolen!, Number 100 Carved Out of Marble, Dog Fools His Owner, More Flunco! Products: Lazits, Mime Wipes, Leprechaun Litter Box, Nosehair-Proof Security Helmet, and Worm Wallet, Who Cut the Cheese?, Nose-Digging for Gold, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, Humpty Dumpty's Below-Average Fall, Clown at Inferior Rent-A-Car, Cavemen Office, World War DBZ, Hole in the Shape of the Number 100, Try Hitting the Return Button, MAD News, Alfred E. Neuman Popping Out of the Cake, Alligator Eats a Princess, In MADmoriam, Bad Idea #100: Juice Boxing Gloves, Good Ideas, Inc. Closed Forever, Beached Whales, MAD Security Cam, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us, Spy vs. Spy, Number 100 Reflection, and Kaputnik Park #Episode 23 (101): Still Hungry Games/Agents of S.M.U.R.F. - November 18, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Professor Late for the Train, Arrowbics, Firefighters of the Wild, Deads, and Spy vs. Spy #Episode 24 (102): The Dullverine/Under the Dumb - November 25, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, It's Raining Bears and Tigers!, After Earth Aftershave, Nothing Happens, Less Impressive Super Hero Lairs, Jokey the Eighth Dwarf, Hood-ini the Hipster Magician, Spy vs. Spy, and Kid in a Candy Store #Episode 25 (103): Alfred's Game/We Are X-Men - December 2, 2013 Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Fish Playing Charades, The White House Down Comforter, Caveman Though Glass Could Put Out Fire, Is This a Show?, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Both Get Arrested, GargaMelrose Place, Tooth Fairies of the Old West, Spy vs. Spy, Ineffective Tactics for Faking That You're Sick, and Red-Headed Tree Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on Cartoon Network